


I’d still be where I started

by MsFahrenheit143



Series: Omovember 2020 [17]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Embarrassment, Gen, Omorashi, Omovember, Pee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Omovember day 18: peeing in an inappropriate containerWhen Roger is desperate, his last option is a Tupperware container
Series: Omovember 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967131
Kudos: 6





	I’d still be where I started

Roger sat on the couch with his hands squeezing his crotch, listening to the running water coming from the bathroom.

If only he had gone to the toilet a few minutes earlier, he would’ve been able to pee before John got in the shower.

Now his bladder was full to bursting, and the sound of running water was not helping. He tried turning on the TV to drown the noise, but it didn’t help. He needed a toilet so badly.

He was squirming like no tomorrow. It felt like John had been in the shower for 5 hours when it had only been 5 minutes.

When he felt a drop come out, he gasp and squeezed tighter. 

“John, please hurry up.” He said to himself.

His breathing got heavier. He was just tried to hang in there and not soak his pants.

Then a long squirt came out. He panicked and ran to the kitchen. He opened up the first cabinet and dug his hand in. He pull out a large Tupperware container and undid his pants. He aimed in the container and started to relax his bladder.

A groan escaped his lips and he felt the relief spread through his body. 

A couple seconds into this, the door front door open. 

“Is anyone home?!” A voice called. And Roger realized it was Brian’s voice. He tried to go faster, but his bladder was only half way empty.

Brian walked into the kitchen and was not prepared for what he saw. 

“Roger, what are you doing?!”

Roger’s cheeks grew red with embarrassment. He tried to say something, but no words came out.

There was an awkward silence with only the sound of urine filling up the container.

The stream finally stopped. Roger set the container on the counter and zipped himself up.

“Roger, what was that?”

Roger couldn’t look at Brian “Sorry Brian. John was in the shower and I had to go really bad. I couldn’t hold it. So, it was either that or peeing my pants.” 

Brian sighed. “It’s fine Rog.”

Roger emptied the container in the sink and started to rinse it out. “Please don’t tell John and Freddie.”

“I won’t Roger. I promise.”

Once Roger cleaned the container, he opened the cabinet door to put it back.

“Roger, just throw that container away.”


End file.
